


Concurrently

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So - I have this fantasy,' Amy began.  'It sort of needs two boys - '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concurrently

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, there's an AU slowly forming where the Doctor didn't freak out about being kissed at the end of Flesh And Stone, in fact he liked it, so he and Amy ran away together, collected Jack somewhere _en route_ , and formed an alternative Tardis OT3. This is a singularly thin excuse for some good old Porn Without Plot. Enjoy!
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this.

'So - I have this fantasy,' Amy began. The Doctor did better than usual when she said this - he didn't drop his cup of tea, just placed it on the table with a bump and stared at her.

Jack, who has grown to really like hearing that sentence from Amy, looked up.

'Uh huh?'

'And it sort of needs two boys and now we're – well - '

Unexpectedly, Team Tardis had got as far as threeways. The Doctor, of course, blamed Jack; Jack is quietly convinced that Amy's the driving force, given that she'd jumped the Doctor long before they'd picked him up; and Amy thinks the Doctor is secretly co-ordinating the whole thing. Despite being shy about discussing sex, once they actually got started he was enthusiastic, all haphazard participation and brilliant smiles and whispered comments of surprising hotness. Jack and Amy weren't complaining.

'I mean, it might be a stupid idea, but - ' she looked from one to the other, serious, appealing. She wasn't sure how this was going to sound.

She has picked her moment carefully - they're all pretty relaxed, sitting round the kitchen table and drinking tea. It's late evening, after a quiet day (by Tardis standards) of wandering round a market on Excelsior 3, followed by the local equivalent of fish and chips.

'What is it?' Jack asked, gently.

'Double penetration,' she mumbled, droppping her gaze.

'Sorry?' demanded the Doctor, who genuinely hadn't heard.

'Double penetration, alright?' she said forcefully, flushing a delicious red. His eyes widened.

'You mean - what, consecutively or concurrently?'

Jack, trying very hard not to laugh at this question, rescued Amy from the conversation.

'She means concurrently, Doctor.'

Explanation ensued. In the end it took a diagram to make sense of it for the Doctor, which (Amy thought) was not reassuring. Even less reassuring was his reaction.

'Bad idea. Really, really, bad idea,' he insisted, stubbornly.

'Doctor, I'm more than ready for this,' she insisted, and no one can be stubborn right back at him like Amy can. 'I know my limits, I can totally do this.'

'But look at you - you're all - fragile and small and - what if it all goes wrong?'

'Then we stop doing it,' said Jack calmly. He was watching the discussion with an expression on his face that said "really, my life amazes me sometimes". Sitting watching your lover and his best friend with benefits (who is also your lover) talking about whether she could take both of them at once - in Jack's world, it doesn't get a lot better. 'I'm telling you, I've done this before.'

'You've done _everything_ before,' said the Doctor, and fortunately Jack knew him well enough not to take offence at his puritanical tone. The Doctor, even though he's had pretty mind-bending sex with both Jack and Amy, still has the habit of regarding Jack as some sort of galactic-scale slut, and himself as a total innocent. It's probably down to Gallifreyan guilt. _Give me Catholics any day_ was Jack's mental comment about that, but he knows better than to say it.

'It'll be fine if we warm you up right,' he said, meeting Amy's eyes with a smile.

'Well, I suppose if you know what you're doing,' the Doctor said, slowly.

Amy made her best flirty face at him, lips pouted appealingly.

'Oh, c'mon, Doctor. It'll be fun.'

He gave in. Jack has seen that pout work its magic before.

'All right then, let's,' said the Doctor. He got up, put his tea mug in the sink. Turned to grin at them. Typical him, to skip from not having a clue about something to let's-do-it-now eagerness. 'Well. Shall we?'

Jack smiled, and Amy reached to take his hand like she was going to lead him out for a dance.

'Cool.'

* * *

In the big bedroom, Jack started by kissing his way down Amy's body, haphazardly, before she was even fully on the bed. She still had one foot on the floor when he dropped to his knees and began to work her jumper up over her hips and tummy. She giggled, leaned back, and threw her arms over to grab the Doctor, who had rolled in on the other side of the bed. Seeming surprised, he rolled over, looped his arms around her, and one wandering hand encountered her breast and cupped it, massaging gently with those firm squeezes she loved best. Jack, meeting the hand on his way back to Amy's mouth, paused, kissed it gently on the knuckles, and continued.

Amy sprawled back onto the bed and caught Jack by the shirt, pulling him over with her. He rolled over beside her, stretched down hastily to unlace his boots. Amy, meanwhile was working the braces off the Doctor's shoulder, kissing him on the lips. His delicious full pout feels luscious and warm under her mouth, and the taste of his mouth when their tongues meet is amazing - warmth, a hint of metal, and a subtle taste she cannot place, which reminds her of a golden glow of Tardis energy.

They are still kissing, her hands laid flat on his chest, when Jack rolls back over behind her, lays his legs and torso flush with hers and leans up on one elbow, beginning to kiss at her neck and hair, tracing his tongue along the outer curve of her ear, his free hand sliding suggestively down over her hip and along the outside of her thigh all the way to the hem of her skirt.

The Doctor, meanwhile, is being wrested from his shirt, his braces shoved down about his waist, half sitting up as he helped Amy to disentangle him. There is a perceptible bulge in the tight material of his trousers, where he's already getting hard. So, from the feel of him as he grinds gently up against Amy's bum, is Jack.

She fights her way free of her jumper, and throws it incautiously over the Doctor to land on the floor. Simutaneously, her boys move in, the Doctor eagerly dipping his face to kiss the upcurve of one breast where it peeped from her bra, Jack to drag a line of kisses along the soft dint of her spine. Amy, between them, shuddered, her cunt gathering in a knot of arousal.

She had to pause, lie still and just shiver with sensation for a little while before she could continue undressing, scrambling her tights down, unzipping her skirt. Jack's helpful hands slid the skirt down over her legs, and took a leisurely meander back, stroking up her legs, gliding along the dip of her inner thighs, while he bent to kiss her abdomen and the narrow vale of skin between thigh and belly, covered by nothing more than a scrap of plain cotton.

The Doctor has simultaneously, at the slow, slightly tremulous pace he does, slipped a finger down to the crease of her thighs, and run it delicately along the cleft of her lips through her pants. Jack is scrambling free of his shirt, t-shirt and trousers in short order, and then, giving Amy's bum a swift, caressing slap, he darted round the bed and began to undress the Doctor, pressing a long, sensual kiss on his lips as he unfastened the Doctor's trousers and slid them down, studiously ignoring the significant bump under his boxers.

Amy, her mouth released from the Doctor's, was kissing his arm, his shoulder and then his nipple, bringing her small sharp teeth into play on it and making the Doctor give a strained moan against Jack's lips, which made Jack smile in mid-kiss and draw away.

'You feel pretty - ' he glided his hand down the Doctor's slender body, over his flat abdomen and towards his cock, ' - wound up, handsome.'

The Doctor gasped, 'Yes, well - _oh_!' as Jack thrust a hand under the waistband of his boxers and groped him firmly, applying just the right amount of pressure and friction over his swollen cock, which twitched suddenly.

Amy, meanwhile, was watching her boys grope each other, a sight that sent another ache of turn-on buzzing straight to her throbbing clit. She hastily stripped out of her knickers, barely noticing the smudge where she'd got them wet, and flung them to the floor to join the rest of her clothes. She can't quite refrain from dipping her fingers down to her hot little button, watching as the Doctor's hands seek out Jack's cock (Jack's managed to catch her up in terms of nudity by now) and lock round it, giving firm, slow strokes, right up over the head, down to his balls, and making him  
give a guttural little laugh.

'Woah - easy there - we had a plan, remember?'

'Oh, yeah,' said Amy, her fingers leaving her clit. Jack looked at her hand, a swift glance, and they've done this often enough before that she knows what he wants, she reaches to his lips and lets him lick her fingers clean while he stares into her eyes. Jack is a huge fan of the way she tastes.

'Yes - how are we going to - ?' the Doctor asked, leaning up on his elbows.

'OK - ' Jack takes charge, 'Amy and me have done anal before, so I'm gonna suggest we - ?'

He didn't have to finish the sentence, because Amy's nodding. She loves the Doctor dearly, but he's not the one she would pick for anal play this time. It's going to take an expert to warm her up and penetrate her without hurting.

'Right,' Jack leaned over to the bedside cabinet, rescued the condoms, threw one to land on the Doctor's chest. He also grabbed a bottle of lube, which he hung on to.

'Doctor - I think you probably need to be on your back there - Amy on top, and me behind her. Sound OK?' he asked them both.

'Yeah, I definitely need to be able to reach my clit,' said Amy firmly. It is possible for someone else to make her come, but it's easier and more intense if she does it herself, and she's sure that if this works, neither of her boys will be able to focus on the exact strokes she needs to get off.

The Doctor looks flustered and sweet (which may be because he's trying to work out which way out the condom is before he unrolls it, a task to make anyone look flustered) but he's nodding, clearly comprehending the drift.

He figured the condom out after a second or two, during which Jack's wandering hand played idly with Amy's breast, his arm looped round her shoulder, his face close to her hair. She squeezed his arm fondly, her free hand sneaking behind her to give his cock a few short, sweet rubs.

'Miss Pond,' said the Doctor, reaching out a hand to her, his voice sexy-ironic, his face faintly flushed at the  
cheekbones. Amy leaned forward, lay down against him and kissed him again, keeping her hand on Jack's cock for a surprisingly long time before disengaging and moving up to hold her palm next to the Doctor's lips. He licked, a long eager lap, and tasted a faint smudge of salt precome off her warm skin.

She leaned in to kiss him, getting herself comfortably astride him, and then beginning to glide her wet open lips along the length of his cock without taking him inside, one hand on his shoulder to hold him in place while she slicked him up and down, pressing her weight firmly down on him, making his mouth twist in arousal.

Behind her, as if in counterpoint, comes Jack's low voice, saying 'Oh yeah, babe, keep doing that,' and she think's it's because he's stroking his own cock, watching them, but in fact he's lubed up one thumb and is now tracing it down the cleft of her bum til he reaches the pucker of her entrance and starts to circle it with delicate strokes.

'Ooh!' she jumped slightly, but it feels good - ticklish-forbidden-good - and she smiles, makes appreciative noises, dips her head back down to kiss the Doctor's mouth.

Jack is warming her up, slowly, but with delicious persistence, and her clit starts to feel sorely in need of direct attention, so she leaned back slightly and guided the Doctor's hand to her cunt. As he often did, he slid two fingers firmly into her - just the way she liked it, sudden, but not harsh, and deep enough to make her moan and clench on him. He smiled that wicked smile at her reaction - a gasped swearword and her hands tightening on his shoulders - and curved his fingers, narrowly watching her reaction as he stroked her G-spot a few times, almost casually, before withdrawing and using his beautifully slicked fingers to rub over her clit, getting it even more wet and slippy.

Now, just at this moment, as her clit is being teased directly by clever fingers, she feels Jack's hand on her back, not a caress but a signal.

'Deep breath,' he whispered, and she inhaled, then breathed out in a rush as the Doctor gave a tiny squeeze on the head of her clit. As she gasped, she relaxed her muscles, allowing Jack to slide his thumb a few milimetres inside her. Another breath, and he slipped in further, up to the knuckle, past the two tight rings of muscle and into the warm space inside.

'Ooh!' As always, she thought for a second it was going to hurt, and then the sensuality of it spilled over and she felt it turning her on even more. The Doctor, meanwhile, is gently working over her cunt, taking maddening detours along the swell of her outer lips with his fingers, or just tangling gently through her pubic hair before moving back to her clit, making her agonisingly twitchy for more.

Jack slid his thumb deeper into her, then out a fraction, then deeper again, and she moaned, arched her spine back to give him more access. His own cock grew achingly hard just from watching her reactions - he's seeing her shift and twitch, feeling her muscles grow tighter and looser as she breathes and moves - and half-hearing the Doctor's murmurred words of encouragement and arousal as he touched her -

' - that's it, is that good? Ooh, yes, _there_ \- ' as she gripped his cock and began to rub the head aginst her clit, back and forth with only a layer of latex between them, making the Doctor shift and shiver, and then she gave a little moan, and slid the head of the Doctor's cock between her slick lips, moaning 'Oh _god_ I need this, please - '

The Doctor held back for a second, on the brink, but then he groaned and arched his body up, slipping half his length into her, and she gave a quick buck of her hips and rocked right down on to him.

Jack speeded up with his thumb, working in and out, feeling her body twitch and tense as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her, the Doctor's cock brushing up against her G-spot. Then she twisted half-round, and Jack could feel the tensing around his thumb. At the same moment, her move drew another wordless noise from the Doctor as she clenched on his cock.

'Oi,' she said, and even breathless and half-incoherent as she is, her 'Oi!' is enough to grab anyone's attention, 'come on, enough warmup already.'

'You sure?' he asked. 'Don't wanna rush it - '

'I'm ready,' she breathed. Jack hastily rolled on a condom and lubed himself up, slicking his cock generously before edging into position behind her, astride the Doctor's legs. To accomodate him, she edged up, and the Doctor's cock, slick with her wetness, slid out. She stroked it warmly with one hand while Jack guided them together.

'Are you - ?'

'How's this - ?'

'Wait, if I - '

It took some adjustment and communication between the three of them, then Jack carefully slipped inside her tight, warm ass, in one slow thrust that made him gasp helplessly.

'Oh, _god_ , Amy - !'

She feels so good, her body leaned forward, her one hand still stroking the Doctor while her other reached round to try to stroke the back of Jack's neck, and the Doctor meets his eyes. A look of shared desire and awe and joy passes between them, and Jack rests his chin against her shoulder and pushes in again, making her squeak with pleasure.

'Oh _yes_ , that's really - ' Her own fingers are busy with her clit again, and Jack reaches round and grips her, firmly, his hand on her inner thigh, keeping them locked together as he moves, propping her up so she can writhe and murmur, her hair falling against his chest.

Then her hand reaches down again, feels for the Doctor's cock, and once more slips the tip inside her. He gives a firm push upwards – the same sudden move she enjoys – and forces a moan not just from Amy, but from Jack.

'Oh _fuck_ , Doctor, I can _feel_ you,' he muttered, stilling in shock. The sudden surge of pressure against his cock had made him almost lose himself, as the Doctor slipped into place, close and warm, inside Amy -

 _Oh god, they're both **inside** me_ , Amy thought, confusedly. _God I feel so - open and full and oh fuck -_

The Doctor exhaled in surprise, able to feel it as Jack moved fractionally, just drawing out a little then thrusting again, giving the Doctor a deep, intense sensation that seemed to run the length of his cock, pressure rather than friction. Taken with the heat and sweetness of Amy's cunt and the amazing view from where he was - _Amy, naked, astride him, her face twisting with joy, and Jack, grasping her firmly back against him, his own expression focussed and intent and so aroused -_ it made him long to move deeper, push up harder and quicker until he came, and it felt like that wouldn't take long -

Amy was panting audibly now, each move that they made echoing through her, wave after wave of reaction and sensation coursing in her. She feels filled and fulfilled and swollen and broken and magnificent, and her clit is zinging and shuddering with excitement and she can feel Jack's fingers on her nipple, his other hand clamped against the soft white skin of her inner thigh, and the Doctor's hands, a gentler pattern being traced on her forearm and her hip, his words spilling up urgently -

'Amy, oh Amy. Oh Jack, you're both - oh - that's - _oh_!'

\- and she can feel the tiniest throb and pulse of each of them as they move inside her, the Doctor deep and glowingly satisfying, putting pressure on her G-spot, and the sharper, hotter sensation of Jack fucking her ass, his breath beginning to shorten as well, and most of all, she can feel the rising and shifting and peaking of the lightening-hot pleasure in her clit as she works it fast with urgent, frantic fingers and she's going to come, she can feel it, feel it unleashing and spreading inside her before it happens, and then she's screaming, yelling out her pleasure -

Jack felt her body beginning to lock and tighten in spasms, and gave one last deep thrust before he lost himself, shuddering to a standstill, his pleasure peaking with hers, at the same time the Doctor felt her climax and thrust fast and hard into her as she moaned and cried out for them. He pushes up, forcing and extending Jack's climax til he's nearly spent, and then kept on, a few more seconds, dragging more pleasure from both his lovers as he peaked, gave a sharp gasp between his teeth at the orgasm, and then collapsed back on the bed, breathless and lax.

They disentangled slowly, with much regard for exhausted limbs and oversensitive nerves. Then the boys snuggled Amy down between them and waited for someone to be able to speak again.

'You know,' Amy said eventually, driftily, 'you know when you feel so well-shagged it's like, you feel _bruised_ , and it feels good?'

Jack said 'Oh _yeah_ ,' and the same time the Doctor said 'Mmm?'

'Well, that's how I feel.'

'Good?' said the Doctor, half a question, half a statement.

She kissed him, then, rolling over onto her back, kissed Jack too. The Doctor curled up round her and laid his head gently against her collarbone, while Jack rolled on to his side, an arm sprawling carelessly across her midriff, and snuggled his face contentedly against her neck.

'Really, _really_ good,' she said, dozily.

All three of them fell asleep before the afterglow wore off.

END


End file.
